1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to games generally, and more specifically to aerial projectiles and targets therefor, as well as methods of playing. Most particularly, the aerial projectiles are balls interconnected by a flaccid material such as a rope or cord, and the target is a set of vertically displaced horizontal bars, about which the cord may wrap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreation is a multi-faceted activity that can incorporate many learning and developmental benefits while also serving as a valuable social activity. A good recreational past-time has the potential for simultaneously improving interpersonal communications and offering a release from the stress and pressures of other daily activities. The activity will most desirably accommodate participants of all levels of skill, and offer reward to those who show dedication to the activity, while allowing relatively new participants the opportunity for recreation, enjoyment, and friendly social gathering. It is against this backdrop that the contemplation of desirable activities may be considered, evaluated, and critically assessed. While the merits of any particular activity may be different from one individual to another, the need for valuable recreational activities is universal.
Various aerial toys, where a projectile is tossed towards a target, are known. In several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat No. 4,487,419 to Welbourn and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,694 to Kraushaar, each incorporated herein by reference, the projectile consists of a pair of weighted object spaced by a flaccid material, and the target comprises various rods or bars about which the flaccid material may wrap. In the Kraushaar patent, several bags filled with sand or gravel are separated by a flat web of elastic or fabric. The bags are tossed towards a target that includes a plurality of generally horizontal bars that are vertically displaced one from the other. However, the Kraushaar target is partially enclosed within a large solid housing having three solid walls. Whether the housing is fabricated from wood or molded from plastic resins, the housing requires substantial space, weight and expense. Weight makes the invention prohibitive to package and ship, and makes handling the target during use and moving into and out of storage more difficult. The space required for the housing makes retailing, merchandising and inventorying unreasonable. Finally, where the game is desired to be played out of doors, the housing will undesirably catch the wind. Unless securely anchored with extra cords, cables or stakes, the Kraushaar target will be readily toppled in stronger gusts of wind. The sand filled projectiles are also prone to tearing or bursting and the associated scattering of sand.
Welbourn discloses a projectile game directed more towards outdoor participation. A relatively narrow rod is illustrated as being anchored into the ground in an arrangement and fashion similar to a croquet wicket. Two stakes on either side of the target extend down into the ground for anchoring, and a rod of various geometries extends therebetween, spaced above the level of the ground. A course roughly in the shape of a FIG. 8 is laid out just as in croquet, and the contestants work their way through the course by wrapping the aerial projectiles upon the targets. The targets are described as being of a single length of permanently bent structural material such as metallic rod, molded resin, etc. Only one rod is provided for each target, and a multitude of rods are necessary to form a course. Much like croquet, a relatively large course must be established, and the rods are custom formed in a relatively expensive production process.
Three additional patents illustrate various projectiles and tree-like targets, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,531 and 3,717,348 to Bowers; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,597 to Hanks, the contents of which are each incorporated herein by reference. The Hanks patent uses a stick for tossing the projectile, which is much more difficult and unpredictable, adding therefore undesirably to the complexity of the game. The Bowers patents each illustrate a projectile having a tossing handle formed integrally with the flaccid material, midway between projectile balls. This type of handle makes the balls travel through At the air unpredictably, not spreading out well. Consequently, the projectile will pass over and stay wrapped onto the pointed xe2x80x9cbranchesxe2x80x9d of the tree more readily than wrapping around a rod. Unfortunately, the tree structure is less desirable, since the branches are anchored at only one end and so are more prone to breakage, while the exposed points of the branches may also present more of a hazard to those who might accidentally happen upon the target.
In a first manifestation, the invention is a recreational apparatus which enables participation by diverse persons of all skill levels and which encourages interpersonal communications and personal development. The apparatus may be disassembled to be stored compactly and re-assembled quickly, and is resistant to the exterior environment. A base provides structural support upon a surface for a ladder. The ladder extends vertically and is fabricated from a lightweight, rigid, resilient tubular material. It includes first and second horizontal rungs and first, second, third and fourth vertical struts. A first coupler retains the first and second vertical struts to a first end of the first horizontal rung. A second coupler retains the third and fourth vertical struts to a second end of the first horizontal rung. A third coupler retains the second vertical strut to a first end of the second horizontal rung. A fourth coupler retains the fourth vertical strut to a second end of the second horizontal rung distal to the first end of the second horizontal rung. The first, second, third and fourth couplers may be coupled either permanently or removably, depending upon the need for assembly and disassembly, storage, shipment and other similar factors. A plurality of projectiles are included, each having a flaccid spacer and massive terminators at either end of the spacer. The projectile may be tossed to the ladder and subsequently wrapped thereabout, as the game is played.
A first object of the invention is to enable participation by as many participants as possible, of all skill levels including those highly talented as well as those more physically challenged. Participation by all skill levels ensures enjoyment and recreation regardless of the participants. A second object of the invention is to enable comparable enjoyment of the activity relatively independently of external and uncontrollable factors such as wind. A third object of the invention is that the activity be simple to learn, so that new participants of all ages and skills can join in without embarrassment or detriment that might otherwise discourage their participation. Another object of the invention is the use of low-cost source materials that are light in weight, durable and weather resistant. A further object of the invention is to be able to easily package for storage and transport in a small and compact package, to avoid any shipping constraints and to enable ready warehousing and merchandising. Yet another object is to ensure that the game is easy to set up, most preferably requiring no stakes or cables, so that the set-up doesn""t discourage or detract from the game. Another object is to enable play on a wide variety of surfaces, whether perfectly level or not. These and other objects are achieved in the preferred embodiment described below, which will be best understood in conjunction with the appended drawings.